Talk:The 498th Hunger Games/@comment-24712732-20140630000719
District 8 male Name: Evan Chalice Age: 18 District: 8 Gender: Male Personality: Evan is often happy, and is really smart. He has a pity for the ones struggling to get to something or falling behind, so he likes to help people. He doesn`t like to make anyone suffer. His kindness makes people like him and want to have him standing next to them in hard situations. Evan is also a genius, something rare in District 8. Weapon: Spear Height: 5`6 Strenghts: Healing, combat, fighting against stronger ones Weaknesses: Fishing, he is not that good swimming but know basic lessons (how not to drown and how move) Fears: Tidal waves, mutts Interview strategy: Answer the questions being funny and telling jokes, and thanking the Capitol about their treatment Bloodbath strategy: No Participation, he'll run to the darkest place of the arena Games strategy: Hide in a creepy part of the arena while the other tributes are dying. Only make a kill if confronted. He'll be a loner Backstory: Growing up in District 8, Evan was always expected to be a textiles worker, like everyone else, but instead, Evan was really brilliant. That being said, Evan had a soft spot for those falling behind. He lived with an average family in District 8, and nothing seemed out of place. When he was born, he was treasured by his young parents. His mother had a young boy in a previous marriage, but the father believed the boy wasn't his, so he killed the boy, and nearly killed his mother. Because of this, his mother can be very clingy, but Evan always was raised to support her, and he feels as if he must protect her. He isn't too close to his father, as he's often gone on business trips. This causes him to be quite protective of people, particularly females. Growing up in school, he often tutored those struggling to keep up with the class, and the majority of the time, they caught up. When he was thirteen, he met a girl named Lacey, or Licy, as most called her, and she was a year younger than Evan. She was very attractive, and he fell in love with her. She struggled a lot in all of her classes, and no matter how much Evan taught her, she couldn't keep up, but she admired how he was helping her, and the two became extremely close. They eventually started dating, and though it was difficult, Evan helped Lacey pull her grades up. When Evan's mother left for District 6 to help program autopilot into a plane there, and his father was in the Capitol, he invited Lacey over. He put his hand on her shoulder, and made his way down to her waist. He began to slip her pants down, but she ran off crying. The next day she admitted to him that a Peacekeeper had raped her when she had first met him. That's why she was performing so poorly in school. Enraged by this, Evan only wanting what was best for Lacey, convinced her to report her rape to the Head Peacekeeper, in hopes that her rapist would be fired. Lacey told the Head Peacekeeper, and he told her that soon, he would be removed from his duties and be punished severely, and he thanked her for her courage. Unfortunately, he was lying. Three days later, a hovercraft arrived in District 8, and Lacey was taken away to District 9, just to protect the reputation of the Peacekeeper. Evan was distraught. He attempted suicide once by hanging, but his mother thankfully found him. One day, Evan was watching the television, and he watched as the winner of last year's Hunger Games riding a chariot, and that made Evan begin thinking for a long time. She looked so happy. He watched the President, and he could almost see the muscles flinching in his face, because he knew that victors could do whatever they pleased. Victors could do whatever they pleased. Including a rescue. Licy's rescue. He managed to hack into the computers in District 8's Justice Building, and turned off some of the electrical fence surrounding District 8. He climbed out, and escaped to the nearest Career District: District 2. There, he could find a weapon to bring back and train with. Once he entered District 2, he snuck his way into a Career training center, and trained with a spear, and it wasn't too hard to blend in. He did pretty well with it, and stayed the night in District 2. After about three days, he left for District 8. Once he made it back, he found his mother in the same noose he tried to hang himself with. The same way she saved him, he saved her. His father hadn't come home in months, so it was just them against the world. He balanced school, helping his mother, and training for nearly six months. Finally the reaping came, and he volunteered, in Lacey's honor, knowing that he had to save her. She needs to come back to him or he has no reason to live. He will be a loner